


Photomanips

by ElliottRook



Category: GISH/GISHWHES, Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, GISH, GISHWHES, I mean it's not Photoshop brand buuut, M/M, Photoshop, bordering on NSFW, but it's pretty obviously fake lol, but no outright nudity, just muscular structure exposed under skin, there's one or two that are a bit saucy, there's very mild body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRook
Summary: A collection of pieces of my other, lesser skill
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. GISHWHES 2013

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to collect this stuff in one place and I don't want to make a new DeviantArt.

ITEM 138

IMAGE: Design the graphic cover of a romance novel: Misha and the Queen of England in a torrid embrace or otherwise adventurous situation. Give it a creative title.


	2. GISHWHES 2014

ITEM 136

The NSA staff has been outed as sharing inappropriate photos discovered during Internet surveillance. Submit the photo you think is most likely to have come from Misha’s computer.


	3. GISHWHES 2015

ITEM 16

Create a beautiful tribute to the late Leonard Nimoy.

ITEM 52

You’ve been hired to design the cover of National Geographic’s next issue, “Discovering The Padalecki.” Do a drawing, painting or digitally created image (you may photoshop existing images for this item) of the new tropical species that has been discovered, much by accident, by workers building an inland dam.

Note: I didn't actually do this item to submit for GISHWHES, but the next year I was trying to find a new team and one was holding "auditions." They pulled a few random former items and asked people to do them, and I did the item at that time.


	4. GISHWHES 2016

ITEM 111

Magazines get a lot of flak for airbrushing models, promoting unrealistic expectations and contributing to body image issues. Take a photo from a magazine that depicts a body that is an unrealistic ideal (and likely heavily Photoshopped to remove wrinkles, blemishes, and curves) and, using Photoshop, recreate what you believe to be the original, unretouched photo. Your Photoshopped image must include all of the following: additional limbs, machinery, tentacles, and at least one additional enhancement. Then caption the two photos side-by-side and post to social media. Under the original commercial image you must caption, “#makeup” and under your photoshopped image caption, “#nomakeup.” Tag the post with #MakeupNoMakeup. Submit a screenshot of your post.

ITEM 120

Beauty is on the inside. Photoshop a revised version of your reflection in a mirror. Show us a photo of you standing in front of a mirror. But the reflection we see is what you look like on the inside. Interpret this however you like with the caption on the image: “Beauty is on the inside.”

ITEM 147

As we all know Matt Cohen is legendary for taking off his shirt to raise money for charity. His 6-pack abs have single-abdominally raised thousands of dollars for great organizations like www.randomacts.org. Let’s thank his abs for their altruistic humanitarian work by using Photoshop to digitally remove his abs and then place them on a vacation around the world. (Unfortunately Matt can’t make this trip himself as he’s busy shooting his TV show.) His abs can visit anywhere on the planet that you can capture in an image. Let’s make sure they have the proper tourist accessories, too.


	5. GISH 2018

ITEM 119

You can use Photoshop for this one… At GISH, we’re all about unity and helping to bridge divides and make connections. In the spirit of this, create a creature out of divergent things: species that don’t get along, political leaders… you get the idea.


	6. GISH 2019

ITEM 78

The Enterprise wasn’t the only vehicle in the not-so-final frontier. Show us Star Trek covered wagons. Tweet your image to @WilliamShatner with the message “Admit it, Bill. This is how you really voyaged.” You may use Photoshop for this item. Submit your image, along with a LINK to your tweet in your submission comments for points.

ITEM 87

Misha doesn’t have a ton of skills other than “acting on camera”, but he does try hard. He’s also at a potential career transition point. Help him explore other career paths by creating a poster of him photoshopped doing another job you think he’d be suited for.


	7. GISH 2020

ITEM 76

A Stormtrooper at a Black Lives Matter rally, holding a sign that says "I STAND WITH THE REBELS." (If you cannot safely do this in person, we will accept photo manipulation.)


	8. College Destiel

This was actually my first photomanip ever. I had a Destiel roleplay going on at the time where they were starting college, and pulled the source photos from Dark Angel and Charmed to make this as an illustration. This was my tumblr userpic for years and years, so if it looks familiar you might have seen me there :)


	9. Wedding Suit Crowley

Someone on a Facebook group posted this suit with the ever-tantalizing "Crowley in this" caption. [I obliged](https://twitter.com/ElliottRook/status/1227386098541682688). Headcanon for his outfit for his wedding to Aziraphale :)


	10. Winged Crowley

Blame @AstroOmens on twitter for this one :) It's her profile picture now, too


	11. Simple Crowley Edits

This one was an easy matter of altering the eyes, David's hair was still red...just wanted to prove that Crowley should wear bright blue, it would suit him!

And this one was just a matter of altering the hair color. You can decide why Crowley's so sweaty ;)


	12. Sexy Ineffables

This was a Masters of Sex promo picture (so, Michael Sheen with Lizzy Caplan) and I could not resist making it Aziraphale and Crowley. I didn't even need to change the outfits.


	13. Ineffable Wedding

A simple ring exchange, at the bandstand...it has to be cropped, sadly. It doesn't look nearly so romantic if you can see their faces and realize they're actually shouting at each other, haha


	14. Edits Based on Edits

Just [added some snek eyes](https://twitter.com/ElliottRook/status/1302204814290419712) to this motivational meme:  
  
  


This one was a bit more complicated. [@AstroOmens](https://twitter.com/AstroOmens) on twitter used FaceApp to edit a picture of David from another movie to have long hair, and I [took it the rest of the way](https://twitter.com/ElliottRook/status/1300928187308716032) to make it Crowley (and Aziraphale!).


	15. Lumberjack Aziraphale (from Under Construction)

Quite simply, I was on Twitter, already had photoshop open, and saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/ineffablehbweek/status/1301374926448975872), and thought to myself that it couldn't be _too_ difficult...blond-en-ing hair is harder than reddening hair, but I think I made it work.  
  
The fic is [Under Construction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641006/chapters/56741293) and (yes, not having been aware of it before making the edit lol) I'm reading it and it's fantastic! I'm such a sucker for strong-under-the-soft Aziraphale, and it's all from poor hot-and-bothered disaster Crowley's POV.  
  



	16. Crowley Dress-Up Time

The instant I saw this picture of David I knew I had to [make it into Crowley](https://twitter.com/ElliottRook/status/1300872361156030464), because the tie matches Crowley's beautiful eyes.  
  
(I feel like maybe the suit's a little closer to book-canon Crowley, with a tie Aziraphale bought him?)

And then [this](https://twitter.com/ElliottRook/status/1301424245319196674). I can't even remember where I saw the gown initially (on twitter, probably) but it was another thing I simply HAD to see Crowley in. (SoftAngel32 on twitter also [drew it](https://twitter.com/SoftAngel32/status/1289744161663356928) before I could get around to making the edit!)


	17. Dark-Haired Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a request by @red_marten on twitter


	18. Style(s)ish

@mandlebug on Twitter requested David Tennant in this outfit (the original photo was Harry Styles in Vogue), and I went ahead and also made Crowley for myself, ahah. I don't know, it just seemed like something he'd wear, with the jacket and all.

  
  



	19. Casually Ineffable

@sunrisestereo on twitter pointed out that it looked like Aziraphale was in the background of this photo of David, so I couldn't resist making it Crowley. Normally I'd do snake eyes, but the original photo was so low-quality they probably wouldn't have been very visible, so I went with sunglasses instead--probably just as well, with him being outdoors it's not likely that Crowley would let his eyes show.  
  



	20. Reverse Omens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw the picture of David and just couldn't resist.


	21. Flapper Crowley

I haven't watched Haunting of Hill House/Bly Manor, but @BlyOmens on twitter said that Poppy Hill was 1920's flapper Crowley and gosh darn it, she was right. It didn't take much.


	22. Punk Singer Crowley

@ineffable_eowyn on twitter wanted this photo of David Tennant edited to be Crowley. "Someone give him a leather jacket or something." Can do.  
  



	23. Bernie Mittenhands

This is maybe not my finest work, but I wanted in on the meme and I wanted it to look, well, meme-ish.  
  



End file.
